


Green Mist

by The_Desert_Dancer



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Wrestling references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: A night out between Sole Survivor Scarecrow and Cait goes terribly wrong, as the two have to deal with a Raider gang who seem ready to cause problems for the Sole Survivor. But what no-one knows is that Scarecrow has an ace up her sleeve, something that no-one will expect until its too late. Rated M for some graphic stuff and adult language. Complete!





	Green Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sifter401](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifter401/gifts), [MisfitArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitArtist/gifts).



Something was wrong, Scarecrow could tell. Cait had suddenly become quiet and her hand was currently resting on the .44 pistol strapped to her waist, which could only really mean one thing. Scarecrow could only suppress a sigh, as she readied herself for a fight.

Tonight was meant to be a fun night for the couple, one of drinking and dancing and laughter. Shaun was currently over in Diamond City having a sleepover with Nat, which Scarecrow could only be grateful happened. After all, the last time the two had met, Cait had broken Piper's nose due to her asking too many questions about the Irish fighter's time in the Combat Zone. But luckily time manages to heal all wounds, and Piper was more than willing to look after Shaun for the night…..for another interview with Scarecrow, of course.

"Hey Cait, what's the matter?" The Sole Survivor inquired.,

"Just look behind ya, sunshine." Cait muttered, a scowl on her face. "Ya got some fucking admirer, and I ain't liking it one bit."

A frown graced Scarecrow's face, as she turned around to see what Cait was talking about. Sitting at a table, right in the corner of the bar, was a group of three. One was a guy covered in grime and dirt and wearing just some pants, and the other was a woman with bright blue hair and a scowl. But the person in the middle was a large man, with a broad chest and arms that looked more at home on a super mutant. This large man had a shaved head and a thick blonde beard, as well as a pair of brown eyes that were staring straight at Scarecrow. The two locked gazes with each other, with the large man's grin growing even wider than it originally was. Just by looking at this guy and his goons, Scarecrow could guess that they meant trouble.

"I recognize that big fuck; goes by the name Tapper." Cait growled. "Fucking Raider scum, he is; was a slaver up north at Paradise Falls, 'fore everything went to shite for them. Can't believe Hancock let this fucker in…"

"I don't think Hancock would let this guy in, if he knew about him." Scarecrow retorted. "This guy is probably quite low on the totem pole, given I haven't heard anything about him."

"You wouldn't say that if ya say how he treated some of the slaves." Cait muttered, her green eyes gaining a dark look to them. "I wanna kill 'im, sunshine. Just slice his fucking bald head off and mount it on a wall."

"Calm down Cait, please." The Sole Survivor stated, placing a hand on Cait's arm. "I don't think it'd do us any good if you just shot that guy right in the middle of this bar, even if we're friends of Hancock. I promise we can deal with this Tapper, but not right here and now."

Cait remained as still as a statue, her hand still on her pistol, as if debating on whether or not to just shoot the fucker anyway. Before a decision could be reached though, the large man called Tapper decided that now would be the best time to get up and make his away on over to Cait and Scarecrow. The Vault 111 native just stared at this guy walking over to them, wondering why her luck had to suck so badly.

"Well fuck me, if it ain't the Sole Survivor and her girl." Tapper stated, a wide grin on his face. "Nice ta finally meet you, little lady."

"Whaddya want, Tapper?" Cait growled. "Tell us and then fuck off."

"Well ain't you someone with a fierce temper? I just wanted to meet the great woman who took down the Institute." Tapper answered. "And I must say she looks quite nice in that get-up."

Scarecrow could only wince slightly at that, as she looked down at her outfit; a short pale pink skirt and a long-sleeved red shirt. She had got it from Sanctuary, as well as the matching shoes and handbag, and had only worn it on very special occasions like tonight. While she might have looked nice, long dresses and heels definitely weren't the type of attire for fights.

"Fuck off." Cait stated, scowling fiercely. "Get the fuck away now."

"Well, if ya so sure about it, me and my friends will be leaving then." Tapper retorted. "Just a shame really, cause things can happen ya know? The Commonwealth is a dangerous place, after all. Even in the safest of places, accidents can happen."

"If you're threatening us Tapper, please reconsider." The Sole Survivor stated simply, staring at the man. "We happen to have some friends in high places, such as Mayor Hancock."

"Oh, not talking about that; more like places such as, oh, Diamond City for example." Tapper retorted, his grin gaining a dark edge to it. "If someone really wanted to, they could sneak into that place and cause trouble. Heck, not even a little kid would be safe."

Cait let out a flurry of curse words at that and was just about to beat this fucker into a pulp, before she felt a strong grip on her shoulder. Turning around, the Irish fighter found herself staring into the cold eyes of her lover. That look in her sunshine's eyes…that made her give pause. This wasn't the look of her sunshine, the smarty pre-War lass who was a whiz with chemicals. No no, this was a much more darker side to the girl, the side that only ever came out when her family was being threatened.

"What do you want, Tapper?" Scarecrow stated simply.

"2500 caps and free passage outta the Commonwealth; its getting too dangerous to stay here for us." Tapper stated simply. "We're making plans on heading off to the Mid-West, we're we can do whatever the fuck we want. You do that? Well, my guys in Diamond City won't bother anyone."

"Howdya even know Shaun is there, eh?" Cait asked.

"I have some inside help, is all." Tapper grunted. "Now wanna get down to business, little lady?"

"You really expect me to have that much money on me right now?" Scarcecrow asked. "Because all I have in this handbag is 250 caps and some chewing gum."

"Nah, that'd be stupid to think." Tapper answered. "But at your house? Yeah, I expect you have that amount."

"…alright then Tapper, come along then." Scarecrow stated. "Your goons stay here and I won't bring Cait with me."

The Irish fighter whipped her head around to face her lover, her green eyes filled with concern. She was ready to scream and shout, to protest with all of her might, before she saw it; the glint of a thin metal object just poking out of her right sleeve, just barely visible. Tapper then turned around and gave a nod to his men, the split-second breaking of concentration more than enough time for Scarecrow. The Vault 111 native quickly grabbed a green capsule from her handbag and stuffed it in her mouth, before giving a small smile as Tapper turned back around. It was only right then and there that Cait realised that her sunshine had just set a trap for Tapper, and she was ready to spring it.

"Well well, glad to have some co-operation then." Tapper sneered. "Looks like the so-called saviour of the Commonwealth is just a weak bitch. Well come on then, lets collect my payment then."

The Sole Survivor sat there silently, still smiling that deceptively sweet smile, before finally getting up from her seat and taking a single step towards Tapper. The two stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at each other, before Scarecrow finally struck. Cait watched on in shock, as her lover spat a green misty liquid from her mouth and sprayed Tapper right in the face. The large man hadn't seen the sneak attack coming and took the full brunt of the mist, his face becoming stained with the sickly green mist. Tapper suddenly grabbed at his face and began screaming his lungs out, as if he had just been hit with acid.

Seeing her window of opportunity, Scarecrow produced her hidden weapon from her sleeve and jammed it right into Tapper's stomach repeatedly, revealing the weapon to be a scalpel. Tapper's two goons saw this and were already drawing their weapons, but Cait was faster with the draw. Before the two could even fire a single bullet, they collapsed to the floor dead, their faces ridden with bullets.

Cait let out a small sigh of relief as she saw Ham and some of the Neighbourhood watch rush into the bar, before turning to look at Tapper. The large man was curled up on the ground, his shirt stained with blood and his face stained a bright green, looking to be in a great deal of pain. It was more than obvious that that fucker wasn't gonna be going anywhere quickly, so Cait to turn around and look at her sunshine. Blood covered the Sole Survivor's clothes and her mouth and chin were stained a bright green, but she still looked as sexy as ever to Cait.

"What the fuck didya hit him with?" Cait inquired. "I ain't ever seen anything like that before."

"Oh you mean the mist? It's something I discovered during my trip to Far Harbor." Scarecrow explained, as she grabbed a cloth from her handbag and wiped the green mist from her face. "If you take condensed fog and mix it with a few other chemical compounds such as liquidised Gulper innards and aster, you get a liquid that is safe to consume but can cause a severe burning sensation in the eyes. That was actually my first trailing of the mist and I'm just glad it worked."

Scarecrow then walked over to the pained mass that was Tapper, before kicking the man square in the back. Tapper let out a pained groan and tried to get away, before finding a gun jammed into the back of his head.

"Now as for you, foolish Tapper." Scarecrow growled, as she pressed the gun even harder into the back of the man's head. "Now you will tell me where the rest of your men are hiding, and I will let you live. But tell every Raider, every Slaver, every scumbag in the Commonwealth, tell them that my son and lover are off-limits and I will bring hell upon any who dares."

**Author's Note:**

> And Green Mist is done and dusted! Now I'm sure a lot of people will scoff at this story and state that the whole 'mist attack' concept is impossible and ridiculous. However, its actually based on real life, at least somewhat. A noted Japanese wrestling legend, the Great Kabuki, was noted for spraying his opponents with green mist that he would produce from his mouth, which was called 'Asian Mist'. And while this was just green food-colouring and water, its still a concept used even today by some Japanese wrestlers. All I've done is made it a legitimate thing that can actually hurt a man. But anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this story!


End file.
